This invention relates to an apparatus for arithmetically processing bill records, wherein, upon key operation, the digit-storing capacity of a memory register corresponding to a maximum length of impression specified for a printing device attached to the apparatus is divided into sections representing the widths of columns varying with the forms of bills whose numerical records are going to be processed, thereby enabling numerical values shown in multiform bills to be recorded and to be arithmetically processed with ease.
Processing, totaling and recording of numerical data shown in bills are widely practised by a computer or calculator coupled with a printing device. Where numerical values are totaled and recorded, it has customarily been undertaken previously to define tabset positions in a printing device for each form of bills varying with the kinds thereof, and control the operation of the printing device according to the tabset positions already determined, or to designate said tabset positions by perforating a tape at desired points, and, if necessary, exchange such perforated tapes according to the forms of bills whose numerical values are to be processed. In this case, there has hitherto been used a memory device having a sufficient capacity to store a maximum number of digits indicated in the respective columns whose widths are determined by the tabset positions or a maximum number of digits constituting numerical data resulting from arithmetical totaling. However, it is impossible properly to define the capacity of said memory register in advance, because the number of columns into which one line of impression should be divided is undeterminable due to the different forms of bills being processed, as well as due to the different number of digits included in the respective columns. To attain the calculation of numerical values indicated in bills of every possible form, therefore, the memory register is not only demanded to have a capacity large enough to store a maximum number of digits being indicated in a given column, even when a numerical value consisting of only a few digits is actually recorded therein, but also as a whole should have an overall capacity as is sufficient to store a maximum number of digits arrived at by multiplying a largest possible number of digits among those shown in the respective columns by a largest possible number of columns appearing on bills, no matter how their forms vary. The above-mentioned requirements have been accompanied with the drawbacks of unnecessarily increasing the capacity of the memory register and unavoidably providing a complicated program for arithmetic operation. Also when numerical values belonging to the respective columns of a bill are added up one line after another to provide a vertical total, then a memory register required for such total must have a sufficient capacity to store a sum total consisting of a largest possible number of digits among those consistuting the vertical totals of numerical values shown in the lines included in the respective columns.